tlulufandomcom-20200214-history
ConstitutionalAbsence
Enter Name Your name is BASTET LIBERA. You are quite skilled in the LEGISLACERATOR COURTS. The fact that you enjoy FASHION and WRIGGLER'S GAMES has no bearing whatever on this - though it does tend to earn you ODD LOOKS. Of course, you do want them to look at you since you are MUTE and must communicate either by TROLLIAN or by TROLL SIGN LANGUAGE. Because you often must use an INTERPRETER, you tend to speak in the the THIRD PERSON. You love JUSTICE, FURRIES, and FLARP, though you would never admit to the FLARPing in public. You often appear COLD, CALCULATING, and UNINTERESTED. You are a LITTLE BIT FUSSY, and also SLIGHTLY SHY. You consider caps-locked typing to be YELLING, and have been known to block those who constantly ABUSE it. You also have a tendency to be a meddlesome, teasing SHIPPER. You have an eye for future kismesis pairings in particular. Your trolltag is constitutionalAbsence and you are ever-so-slightly sesquipedalian - to imply that this one is loquacious would be a much-unappreciated overstatement. but really you areapersonwhoreallylikesherprivacy andonlyquirkatpeoplewhoaretrustworthy. Examine Hive Watch the traps. Your hive looks like a step-pyramid, but the inside is like a maze. It is a little bit confusing for others to navigate, but you and your Lusus are quite comfortable here. In Order of the Empress, you live in your session's Frog Temple. Examine Respiteblock This information is PRIVATE! Remove your grubby paws from it this instant! Soon Examine Location Why do you care where this one lives? The Frigid North. Very short summer, almost always snowy. Still relatively close to the capital and the coasts. Examine Self Are we quite finished? You are rather tall for a female; six feet without counting your horns, which add another good six inches to your height. You aren't quite lanky, but you are mostly trim with a large bust and bottom. Your hair is second only in length to Asudem's, but is much thicker and curlier so if it was straightened out it might actually be the same length. You generally wear it up in a curled ponytail to keep it out of your way - it just takes a good three hours to get it curled like that. Unfortunately this means in Sgrub you end up with your hair ruined quite quickly. You could probably make a two dummies of yourself with just your hair. Allocate Strife Specibus O>D hehehehehehe Flailkind - Pretty obvious. She likes to smash things! Examine Fetch Modus Most practical, is it not? File Cabinet - Any item may be accessed at any time. Stored alphabetically. Do Something Awesome C:O Certainly! Soon Do Something Ridiculous O>C No. Soon Examine Abilities Physical What, praytell, are you staring at? Bastet is extremely skilled at FLARP, playing a Savage Bludgeonsmith. This is generally the only clue as to the true brutality of this generally aristocratic troll wench. She is also immune to almost every poison, toxin, and vemon on Alternia due to years of intensive immunization. She maintains a huge collection of antidotes anyways. Psychic One hardly sees how this is your business. Bastet has only the typical Prospit-induced visions. She is unable to choose what she sees, but her predictions are always 100% accurate and set in stone - meaning she can only see the outcome AFTER the decision that caused it has been made. She predicted Exeter's death at the age of 10 sweeps some time ago. Other What more do you wish to know, you intermeddling personage? Soon Session One suspects one shall be quite talented at this diversion. Currently all sessions have failed and have joined the SRC. Art Gallery Bastet-Sprite.png|Sgrub Bastet-dream.png|Dreamself Bastet-concept.png|Original Concept Bast-official.png|Better Flarp-small.png|Flarp outfit Default Suboutfits.png Bastet-Sprite-Suit1.png bastet.png Notpleased.png Hopyshithair.png A small note on her FLARP outfit - It changes colors by detecting the blood color of anyone close to her, and changes to reflect this, as shown above. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia *Shenanigans Troll *Surfaced on the 46th day (Club/Star) of the 19th Bilunar Perigee of the 1st Bright Season (Sun in Bees), during the 3rd hour (Aquatic Hoofbeast). Examine Chumproll ancientAggression - Most annoying person in the universe. Chosen chillyParamedic - Useful. Fun. OotE glitchedArchangelist - Kill on sight. Chosen helperBot - Cute. Hyper. Good in small doses. Chosen terminusAce - ♥''' Chosen topsyTurvy - '''Useful. OotE OOC Silliness Traits Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Tropes Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Comments Comments from your character about this character! Category:Female Category:troll